Kado Al
by AquaRing
Summary: bagaimana jadinya kalau kado spesial untuk Al yang dipersiapkan Ed untuk ultah adiknya itu dihancurkan Roy? one side RoyEd... fic ini cuma buat lucu-lucuan, so, RnR please?


**Disclaimer**: seperti biasa, daku nggak bakal ngaku-ngaku punya FMA. Daku juga nggak tau siapa pengarangnya FMA.

**Warning!**: Cuma buat lucu-lucuan. Eni fic dibikin untuk mengisi waktu aja. Sho-ai nya nggak sengaja, typo sebanyak Ed teriak kalo disuruh minum susu, abal, gaje, biasa banget, ide gila, etc, etc...

RoyEd warn! NO LIKE NO READ! Xp

.

.

.

Disuatu siang yang panas, Kolonel Roy Mustang, kolonel cakep tapi pervert yang nggak laku (buktinya, umurnya hampir 30 tahun dan dia belum menikah!) sedang berteriak-teriak dengan semangat dan tak kenal haus di dalam kantornya.

Lawan perangnya, Edward Elric, remaja pendek (ed: siapa yang kau sebut pendek hah?) err... baik, remaja dengan tinggi kurang dari 150cm juga sedang berteriak hingga urat lehernya seakan mau putus.

Entah apa yang ada didalam otak petinggi-petinggi militer itu. Siang-siang panas begini malah pada teriak-teriak. Mending juga makan es krim :p

"Fullmetal, hentikan teriakanmu itu! Kau membuatku tak bisa bekerja!" suara kolonel Mustang terdengar hingga koridor.

"Hentikan katamu? Kau sendiri berteriak, kolonel brengsek! Dan urusan kita belum selesai! SAY SORRY TO AL!" Ed tidak mau kalah. Havoc yang kebetulan lewat di depan ruangan sang kolonel hampir menjatuhkan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya dan menelan rokoknya.

Kesal, Havoc menghampiri Hawkeye. "Riza, bisakah kau buat mereka berdua diam? Lakukan apa saja! Aku hampir menelan rokokku 20 kali sejak tadi pagi!" keluh Havoc pada Riza Hawkeye.

"Hnn..." hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hawkeye. Seandainya Havoc tau situasi yang sebenarnya...

.

.

.

**-flashback-**

Kolonel Roy Mustang, petinggi militer yang terkenal sebagai Flame Alchemy dan pahlawan Negara baru tiba di kantornya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah bungkusan merah seperti api yang membara diatas meja kerjanya.

'apa ini?' batinnya penasaran. 'hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku. Lalu, apa ini?' Mustang masih berfikir sambil menimang-nimang bungkusan merah yang kini berpindah ketangannya.

'for you. No need to think about who give you this stuff. Just enjoy it! :D'—untukmu. Tak perlu berfikir siapa yang memberimu barang ini. Nikmati saja! :D—begitulah bunyi tulisan diatasnya.

Si kolonel pervert ternyata berfikir kalau kado anonymous itu untuknya dari salah satu fangirls-nya. 'mungkin dari Hawkeye. Dia kan agak naive' pikirnya ke ge-eran.

Saat dibuka, ternyata eh ternyata isinya sebuah cake lucu dengan bentuk anak anjing. Pas banget tadi pagi Roy belum sarapan! Lumayan lah... sikat aja langsung! :D

15 menit kemudian, Edward, Alchemist Negara termuda yang keras kepala menghambur masuk. Begitu melihat kado merah yang tadinya diatas meja si kolonel bastard sudah berubah menjadi sampah masyarakat... err... maksud saya sudah berubah jadi awut-awutan, Ed langsung pasang tampang setres—ralat, mau meledak.

"KAU APAKAN KADO ITU KOLONEL BRENGSEK?" Ed berteriak dengan gaya scream(?)

**-end aja deh... nyeleweng nanti-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Usut punya usut, ternyata kado itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuk Alphonse Elric, adik kesayangan Ed karena emang adiknya Ed Cuma dia seorang. Meskipun sekarang wujudnya berupa baju zirah dengan tinggi lebih dari dua meter, Ed tetap ngotot membelikannya cake.

Dan sekarang, si kolonel terlalu gengsi untuk minta maaf. Di sisi lain, sang alchemist chibi—eh, alchemist muda maksud saya, terlalu keras kepala untuk merelakan cake-nya. Mereka masih teriak-teriak setelah satu jam insiden cake itu.

Hawkeye gerah juga mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka. Dia tau kalau dia tidak boleh ikut campur, tapi ini keadaannya sudah siaga merah kode satu.

CEKLEK! Riza dengan teganya dirimu teganya teganya—ahem, menodongkan sepucuk mawar merah—halah! Sepucuk senjata api laras panjang kearah dua figure yang sedang asik lempar-melempar makian.

"Kalian berdua diam." Roy dan Ed berhenti seketika. Membatu. "cepat selesaikan masalah kaian dengan tenang di perpustakaan dalam satu jam. Kalau tidak…" Hawkeye melemparkan tatapan mengancam terbaiknya pada Roy dan Ed. Merinding. "aku tidak bisa memastikan kepala kalian bakal tetap utuh sampai nanti sore." Katanya tenang.

Bagaikan murid yang disetrap bu guru killer, Roy dan Edward berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan gontai diikuti Hawkeye dibelakang mereka.

"Ini semua salahmu kolonel brengsek!" kata Ed memaki dalam bisikan.

"Huh. Kalau kau tidak terlalu kurang kerjaan berteriak-teriak di kantorku, aku tidak perlu bermasalah dengan Hawkeye. Dasar chibi." Jawab Roy yang ikutan berbisik sambil agak nunduk-nunduk agar Riza tidak mendengarnya. Dua kata terakhir itu sepertinya tidak penting, tapi malah hanya dua kata itu yang tertangkap telinga Ed dan hanya itu juga yang ia respon.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT CHIBI SAMAPI-SAMPAI KAU INGIN MENDANDANINYA SEPERTI BONEKA!" Ed berteriak-teriak histeris. Tak terima dirinya yang unyu…err… yang emang pendek (ed: *death glare*) hieee… yang SMART itu dipanggil chibi.

"Fullmetal, tenanglah. Aku tidak bilang aku ingin mendandanimu seperti boneka. Tapi kuakui itu ide bagus." Roy menimpali dengan tidak semestinya. Otaknya tiba-tiba konslet sehingga pikiran aneh bin pervert muncul seketika mirip susu dalam sereal. Memikirkan Ed yang didandani ala _Barbie_ hampir membuatnya mimisan. Dasar pervert!

"KAU INGIN MATI YA, HAH? I'LL TAKE YOU ON ANY TIME, YOU PERVERT BASTARD!" Ed sukses mencak-mencak di depan pintu perpustakaan. Inilah pembuktian cinta mereka—eh, salah. Maksudnya pembuktian bahwa mereka bertengkar tak kenal waktu dan tempat :D

"Ahem." Satu 'dehem'an pendek terdengar dari belakang dua orang petinggi militer yang entah sejak kapan kanvas rem suaranya jebol dan sedang saling melemparkan unclassified things kearah lawannya. Bagai diguyur air es langsung dari antartika, keduanya membeku dalam ketakutan.

Itu Riza Hawkeye yang berdehem, berdiri bagai patung setan yang siap hidup kapan saja. Teridentifikasi setidaknya lima tanda # merah dikepalanya. Dia marah—bukan, NGAMUK!

"hanya tinggal dua langkah dan kalian berhenti untuk bertengkar? Selesaikan dalam 30 menit!" Riza mengomando atasannya yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi idiot bodoh yang siap mati.

Dengan satu tendangan kasar, Roy dan Edward sukses nyugsep di lantai marmer perpustakaan. Selanjutnya, pintu di belakang mereka ditendang Riza hingga menutup dengan tak berperi kepintuan.

Semua mata tertuju pada dua mahluk tuhan paling seksi… ealah… maksud saya dua mahluk keren tapi bego yang baru saja nyungsep di lantai. Terdengar suara Havoc berteriak 'tidaaaaaaakkk! Kenapa ini terjadi padakuuu! Aku nggak sudi makan rokok!' dengan dramatis sambil berlari kebelakang perpustakaan dengan menutup telinganya.

Roy dan Ed saling pandang. "ini salahmu, fullmetal." Roy membuka pembicaraan.

"APA KATAMU? Kau yang mulai duluan kolonel sialan!" Ed 'terbakar' lagi. Ancang-ancang mau melemparkan benda apa saja yang berjarak paling dekat.

"DIAM KAU PENDEK!" dimulailah perang capslock antara Roy dan Ed.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT—"

"JANGAN BERISIK DIPERPUSTAKAAN!" terdengar suara tante-tante berteriak disusul munculnya sesosok malaikat maut di belakang mereka dan mengangkat Ed dengan _SATU TANGAN_.

Roy merinding. Ternyata di perpustakaan ada 'Riza kedua'. Tapi tentu saja cantikan Riza jauuuhh. Langsung saja dia mundur dengn hormat tanpa sepatah katapun terucap.

.

.

.

**-15 menit kemudian-**

Masih di dalam perpustakaan yang sama, kolonel Mustang dan Edward Elric sedang mojok—duduk di kursi pojokan ruangan sambil diam sejuta bahasa namun tetap saling lempar death glare.

"Ini salahmu. Kau terlalu sok. Dasar kolonel bodoh." Kata Ed datar tapi menyayat hati.

"Huh. Kalau kau tidak terlalu berisik teriak-teriak di kantorku, kita tidak akan kena damprat Riza." Mereka mulai berperang. Lagi.

"Apa katamu? Coba ulang sekali lagi? Aku tidak dengar!" Ed mencondongkan tubuh mungilnya (ed: ahem!) kearah Roy dengan tatapan mata marah campur menghina.

"Kau-terlalu-keras-kepala-hanya-karena-sebuah-cake!" Roy juga bergerak maju. Ia membungkuk, jidat dan hidungnya menempel dengan jidat dan hidung Ed. Mereka kontes death glare selama sekitar satu menit hingga akhirnya tatapan Ed berubah.

Mata Ed berbinar-binar bak ketumpahan gliter satu botol. Mau menagis. "Aku…aku tidak meminta hal berat kan? Aku hanya minta kau menjelaskan pada Al apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada cake-nya!" Ed mulai menutupi matanya dan terisak pelan. Tambah unyu! Xd

Roy mau tak mau tersentuh juga. Jarang-jarang si fullmetal menangis seperti itu. "Ayolah Ed, jangan menangis begitu. Aku akan membelikan gantinya. Setuju?" bujuknya seakan Ed itu anaknya yang boneka kesayangannya hilang.

"A-aku tidak mau! A-aku sudah berencana membeli kue itu sejak dua bualn yang lalu dengan uangku! I-itu kue yang special!" Ed tersedu-sedu seakan dia baru melihat tragedy romantic secara langsung live didepan matanya.

"Ed, lihat aku…" kata-kata Roy selembut air yang diberi pelembut pakaian. Suaranya menenagkan sembari memegang pundak si alchemist muda yang masih menutupi wajahnya. "Baik. Aku akan minta maaf pada Alphonse. Tapi kau berhenti menangis sekarang."

Mendengar itu, isakan Ed berhenti. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi jangan menangis lagi. Tak enak dilihat orang." Kata Roy yang entah kenapa seakan-akan Ed itu pacarnya yang nggak rela diputusin.

Ed menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya, menyeringgai lebar kearah Roy yang masih menatapnya dari jarak dekat. "Memangnya, siapa yang menangis?" katanya masih dengan seringgaian kemenangan diwajahnya.

'_Oh, crap...'_ Kesal ditipu, Roy menarik kerah baju Ed. "Kau—"

**DUK!**

.

.

.

"Ah, maaf kolonel! Anda tidak—" saura khas Havoc terhenti di tenggorokan. Sebenarnya dia mau minta maaf karena sudah menabrak atasannya itu. Tapi, saat melihat scane menggemparkan didepannya, dia hanya bisa megap-megap kayak ikan arwana yang dikeluarin dari akuarium dan rokoknya terjatuh.

.

.

.

Itu Roy Mustang, si Flame Alchemist yang terkenal.

.

Didepannya, Edward Elric, si Fullmetal Alchemist yang keras kepala.

.

Dan mereka berdua… … …

.

.

.

.

.

Kisu…

KISU! O.O

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… detik berikutnya meraka masih dalam posisi dimana bibir kolonel Mustang menempel dengan bibir Ed. Sangking terlalu shock-nya, mereka jadi tak bisa bergerak.

Saat sadar, Ed langsung mencak-mencak nggak karuan. "Kolonel brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar pervert! Pedophile! Mesum!" dan masih banyak makian lain yang diucapkan Ed bagai tembakan shot gun-nya Hiruma :D

"Mana kutau? Kau kira aku sudi menciummu dengan sengaja?" Roy memegangi lehernya seakan lehernya itu terbakar apinya sendiri.

"Roy, kau benar-benar—"

"Onii-san?" sebuah suara baru yang kedengaran sedikit shock membuat kolonel Muatang dan Ed berhenti saling memaki. Berdiri di ambang pintu, sebuah baju zirah setinggi pintu masuk perpustakaan yang diketahui sebagai Alphonse Elric, adik kesayangan Ed.

"A-Al! apa yang kau lakukan disini? Haha" Ed menyambut adiknya dengan tawa grogi yang dipaksakan.

"Nii-san, aku tadi lihat…"

"Apa Al?"

"Nii-san tadi kisu sama kolonel Mustang?"

Ingin rasanya Ed ditembaki Riza sampai mati sekarang! Adik tercintanya ternyata melihat adegan kisu-nya dengan sang atasan. Sambil terus menyumpah-nyumpah author yang nulis fic ini, dia berusaha menjelaskan pada adik tersayangnya itu. "I-itu tidak sengaja Al… heh, kolonel sialan, jelaskan yang tadi itu!"

"Tadi, kami berdua sedang bertengkar karena aku tidak sengaja memakan cake special yang fullmetal belikan untukmu. Lalu, Havoc dengan bodohnya menyenggolku hingga aku jatuh dan tak sengaja mencium fullmetal." Jelas Roy panjang lebar.

Al hanya ber 'oohh' ria. "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Al ulang tahun!" kata Ed tiba-tiba. Sontak semua penghuni perpustakaan mengucapkan selamat dan menjabat tangan Al.

Suasana tegang di perpustakaan langsung berubah menjadi pesta ulang tahun yang meriah. Al menerima banyak hadiah dari teman-temannya dan tetap akan menerima hadiah 'spesial' dari kolonel mustang dan kakaknya tercinta. Sementara itu, insiden kisu Roy dan Ed terlupakan begitu saja... Setidaknya selama beberapa saat… :D

**-OWARI deh!-**

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake!**: kado untuk Al

Berhubung di perpustakaan hanya ada sedikit orang, jadi list-nya juga dikit :p

Dari Jean Havoc: seekor anak kucing putih lucu yang entah dia colong dari mana. Kado ini mendapat semprotan dari Ed yang dasarnya nggak suka kucing dan dari petugas perpus karena di perpustakaan jelas nggak boleh bawa hewan. Tapi Al suka kok! xD

Dari Riza Hawkeye yang entah muncul dari mana: member satu set alat pertahanan diri berupa senapan dari hand-gun sampai flamethrower serta berbahai jenis senjata tajam. Kado ini sukses membuat seisi perpus sweatdrop. Soalnya, Al sekarang adalah baju zirah yang tingginya lebih dari 2 meter, jago perang dan punya banyak senjata. Kenapa dikasih senjata lagi?

Dari Winry Rockbell yang entah muncul dari mana juga: sweater rajutan sendiri! Ini juga nggak guna.

Dari Maes Hughes: ahem! Di beri foto kenang-kenangan waktu RoyEd kisu! Kakaka… ini yang paling oke! :D

Dari Roy Mustang dan Edward Elric: kado special yang author udah nggak kepikiran lagi!

**OWARI! –beneran-**

.

.

.

Bagi penggemar RoyRiza, tolong jangan bunuh daku. Ini Cuma buat lucu-lucuan kok… haha *keringet dingin*

RnR please? No flame please since it's my first time wrote RoyEd. Kritik silahkan! ^^


End file.
